


Impact

by shaylea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment of impact for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

It’s white.

It’s white and it’s a mountain and there's ice and snow and it's perfect.

He hears the voice on the other end.  He knows it, it’s a part of him, but it’s a part of the him that used to be, the part he will never, can never, be again.  The man that voice is talking to already disintegrated in the ice.  Now it’s time for his body to do the same.

It’s coming.

Is it better to see it coming?

Bucky didn’t.  Bucky saw Steve instead.  Bucky saw Steve not falling after him.  With him.  Steve wasn’t with him.

But he’s coming now.

_Bucky....be there.  Be waiting.  I know it’s taken me some time, but I had to finish the mission, you know that, right?  I had to finish the mission we both died for._

_We saved the world, in the end, you know.  You and me.  Little Stevie and handsome Bucky from Brooklyn saved the world and it’s gonna be just fine without us._

~~_Unlike me without you._ ~~

She’s still talking to him.  He responds without connecting.  Seconds, now.  He only has seconds left before---

An avalanche of noise cuts off her voice.  

He doesn’t even brace.

His body flies, smashes into wall, into glass, into metal.  Rips apart.  Crushes flat.  Implodes.

_Bucky, I’m coming.  Where are you?  Where are you, Bucky?_

_Bucky?_

_Why the fuck aren’t you here?_  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Steve.

_Stevie, no, oh God, no, Stevie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

It’s all he can think as wind screams past his ears and vicious white rocks gouge at his bouncing body.  

The moment seemed to last forever.  He thought he’d make it, he always makes it.  Except, no, Steve is the one who always pulls through against all odds, he’s never needed to make it before---except for one time when Steve defied everything to become huge and powerful and a godly angel from on high---which is, of course, why Steve no longer needs him and why the bar rips from the train.

Steve no longer needs him.

He’s still falling, he knows it, his senses still register what’s happening to what’s left of his body, but it’s okay.  It’s okay because he’s finished.  Because he saved Steve for long enough for Steve to become Captain fucking America, the giant he always was inside, long enough for the entire world to see him that way, long enough for him to find someone that Bucky could pass him on to.  

She loves him.

And Stevie loves her.

And that’s the way it should be.

She’ll be there tonight to console him, because of course he’ll be in shock, distraught.  It’ll take him a while to calm down, to understand that Bucky has fulfilled his purpose in the world by giving it Steve and now he can finally rest.  He’ll fight on in Bucky’s name and win the war and go home with that fierce woman who will love the man behind the shield the way he deserves and maybe he’ll name their first son after Bucky, that would be nice, a kind gesture in memory of the man who helped keep Steve alive for long enough to take his rightful place in the world.  

A world Bucky is about to leave.

The remains of his body are about to hit ground.

Blue.

The sky above, so far above, is the blue of Steve’s eyes when he’s excited and they’re alight with his passion for living.

Steve will go on living.  That’s all that matters now.

 


End file.
